


Wedding One shots

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Happy, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A mix of happy one shots, with focus on the upcoming Robron wedding!! Eek!! Should be all happy here, no angst in this one.





	1. Planning

“ _Which flowers do you think are best?” Robert looked at the pictures Chrissie was showing him and he paused. He genuinely couldn’t see a difference between both white sets._

_“Er…”_

_“Come on, this matters,” Chrissie said. “I want everything perfect for our wedding day.”_

_“Is this a trick question?” Robert asked. “They look exactly the same to me.”_

_“No, of course they don’t,” Chrissie said. “Oh, men! How can you not see the difference?”_

_“Buy both then,” Robert said, wanting to smooth the way. “I mean, they look exactly the same to me, but if it makes you happy, just get both sets of flowers.”_

_“I might do that,” she said with a smile. "Everytihng has to be perfect, I won't have one little thing mess up our day."_

* * *

 

“Aaron, I can’t plan a wedding by myself,” Robert said with growing irritation. Aaron didn’t want to make any of the important decisions, leaving it all up to Robert and it was beginning to grate on him.

“I know that,” he said with a scowl.

“Look, I just want things to be right,” Robert said. “Which means we have to be organised now if we want the perfect day.”

“Robert,” Aaron started simply. “I don’t care.” Robert looked offended. How could Aaron not care about their wedding day? It was meant to be the most important day of their lives. Maybe they shouldn’t be doing it, if Aaron was so casual about it. “No, I don’t mean it like that,” Aaron added, correctly reading the look on his fiancés face. “I mean, it already will be the best day of my life, marrying you. What flowers we have, what suits we wear, the guest list. None of it matters, Robert. It’s all details about the day that don’t matter. It’ll be perfect because I’m marrying you.” Robert smiled at him softly. Aaron didn’t say things like this often, and it warmed his heart to know Aaron wanted to calm Robert’s insecurities.

“Yeah?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded, then kissed him gently.

“Promise,” Aaron said, eyes sparkling. “Make whatever decisions you want, I’ll be waiting for you on the day, in my suit, Adam having talked me down from making a run for it.” Robert’s face fell. “I’m joking. Robert, I’m winding you up.”

“That’s not funny," Robert countered, even when Aaron's lips twitched in a smile.


	2. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this scene just wouldn't leave my head, so I had to add it. A bit longer than I intended, but enjoy! x

Robert had slept incredibly poorly. His idea that he and Aaron shouldn’t see each other before the wedding was shaping up to be an incredibly bad one. He’d been tossing and turning all night, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep without being able to curl up against Aaron’s warm body. Eventually he’d given up, going downstairs to find an overly cheery Victoria frying bacon for breakfast. He wasn’t in the mood for her upbeat happiness. He was nervous, restless and very, very agitated.

“What’s wrong?” Vic asked. “Aren’t you happy?”

“I’ll be happier in a few hours,” Robert said honestly. “I just… I guess I’m nervous.”

“Aw!” Vic said with a smile which made Robert want to walk out. A feeling that intensified as the kitchen started to fill with more people. Diane and Doug turned up, Liv popped in, though she hadn’t seen Aaron as she’d been staying with Gabby. The kitchen felt full and combined with his agitation, Robert reached the end of his tether. He slowly put his leather jacket on, focusing on the mundane task, picked up his car keys and phone and moved to the door.

“Rob?” Vic said. “Rob, where’re you going?!” he didn’t answer. He needed a drive, some fresh air, and most importantly, Aaron.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Vic said, popping into the back room of the pub, forcing a smile on her face. Chas was in her dressing gown, smiling easily and Cain sat on the sofa, drinking coffee. “Aaron not up yet?”

“With the amount he drank last night, it’ll be a miracle if he can stand vertical,” Chas said, but she wasn’t being too serious.

“Er… Robert not turned up this morning?” she pushed, her “innocent” voice fooling nobody.

“No,” Cain said, studying Victoria closely.

“Robert was insistent for those two not seeing each other before the wedding,” Chas said. “Wouldn’t have put him as traditional, but…”

“What’s wrong?” Cain interrupted.

“Er… Robert got up, barely speaking to anyone, drove off and he isn’t answering his phone.” Both Chas and Cain looked at her, speechless. “Diane’s driving around the village, trying to find him," Vic added.

“You what?” Chas said in complete shock. “You think he’s bolted?”

“No, I’m sure…” Vic started.

“He better not have,” Cain said darkly. “He breaks Aaron’s heart, I’ll kill him.”

“Cain!” Chas said, shaking her head. That wasn’t helping. “How was he?” she asked Vic.

“Twitchy,” Vic admitted. “Not his normal charming self. I thought it was just nerves. I was really hoping he’d snuck around here to see Aaron.”

“No, Aaron’s still in bed. And I’m not waking him for this,” Chas said, as Cain grabbed his car keys. “Cain. What’re you doing?”

“Going to find him,” Cain said. “He is not letting Aaron down after all this.”

“You’re not going to hurt him, are you?” Vic asked, wide eyed.

“As long as he comes to his senses, then no,” Cain said. “Don’t worry. If he’s late to the wedding, it’s because I’ve pummelled him to death.” Neither Chas nor Vic were sure if he was joking.

* * *

 

Robert had pulled up on the side of the road, turned the engine off and breathed in deeply, no idea how long he'd been sat here for. He felt a lot calmer now he wasn’t trapped in the house, the chatter of people, the press of good wishes. Now all he needed was Aaron. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get married, he did. More than anything, but he was nervous. Nervous that Aaron would suddenly realise that he could do so much better than Robert. That he’d come to the (truthful) conclusion that Robert wasn’t a good enough man for him. It had been one of the worst ideas to spend the night apart. He’d been tangled with Aaron’s life for long enough now to know without a shadow of a doubt that he needed him. If Aaron ever left him for good…

The door of his car was wrenched open and before Robert could even blink, he was being forcibly pulled from the car, pressed against the vehicle, Cain’s hands very near his throat.

“Bloody hell,” Robert breathed. “You took your time trying to teach me a lesson.”

“What?” Cain scowled at him. 

“I expected you to throttle me a long time ago.”

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at! If you hurt Aaron…”

“Why would I want to hurt him?” Robert said, wrenching himself free from Cain’s grip. He could hold his own in a fight, even though Cain Dingle wasn’t the person he’d choose to be pitted against.

“Are you leaving him on your wedding day?” Cain asked, narrowing his eyes. "That's cold, even for you."

“No!” Robert said. “Are you out of your mind? I just needed some space, that’s all. What’s Vic been saying?”

“She’s said enough,” Cain said. “Why’re you out here on your own then? Meeting your bit on the side like last time?”

“Actually, yes, I’m doing exactly the same as last time,” Robert said, baited into it, knowing he was playing with fire. Cain drew back to punch him, which Robert dodged. He’d been attacked by Cain enough before to know that he needed to keep his wits about him. “I’m meeting Aaron!” Robert said quickly. “Before we get swept up by the circus, I wanted to see him. I wanted some privacy.”

“You think I’m going to believe that?” Cain said.

“Well give it five minutes, and his car will be here!” Robert shouted.

“What is wrong with you?” Cain asked, actually looking at Robert. He had never seen Robert Sugden looking this uncomfortable, not ever.

“I’m nervous, all right?” Robert said, annoyed at being forced to admit it to Cain Dingle of all people. He hated his own weaknesses. “I need to see him, that’s all. You didn’t have to go all "Cain" on me.” Cain sighed, not sure whether to believe him. “You want my phone?” Robert asked, fishing it out of his pocket. “To see it was Aaron I was texting? Though I’ll warn you, don’t scroll back too far, some of the messages got a little… interesting.” Robert just smirked, feeling more of his usual self now.

“Nah,” Cain said, not going near the phone. “Just wait and see won’t we?” Robert rolled his eyes, leaning against his car, and it only took two and a half minutes before Aaron arrived. He parked, then his eyes flicked between Cain and Robert in confusion.

“What’re you doing here?” he said to Cain.

“Looking out for you,” Cain said, returning to his car, but staying watching the pair of them.

“What’ve I missed?” Aaron asked Robert. “Why did you want to meet me, here of all places? You were the one who…” Robert cut off his questions by kissing him, his hands cradling Aaron’s face gently as his eyes closed. Aaron gave as good as he got, deepening the embrace.

“Right, now that’s out of the way, you want to tell me what’s wound you up?” Aaron asked. Robert looked at him, and realised he was a little worse for wear from his stag do the night before. Aaron's eyes were slightly bloodshot, and he didn’t seem as alert as normal. But he still looked bloody gorgeous. “I haven’t had a shower yet,” Aaron said as if reading his mind. “I got your message and turned up here. What is it? Do you want to call off today?”

“No!” Robert said, snaking both hands around Aaron’s waist to keep him close, taking reassurance from his body. “No,” he repeated. “I had a tiny bit of a meltdown, and I needed to see you to calm me down. You’re the only one who _does_ calm me down.”

“Meltdown about what?” Aaron asked, enjoying Robert’s hands stroking his skin, slowly working their way under the hem of his T shirt.

“God, you shouldn’t settle for me, Aaron,” Robert said, shaking his head. "I'm a mess, I don't know why you stuck around me for so long."

“Is this what happens when I leave you on your own for one night?” Aaron asked, lips tilting into a smile. “I’ll remember that for the future.”

“How are you so calm?” Robert marvelled.

“Because I know I want this,” Aaron said quietly. “But if you don’t…”

“I do want you, I do want to marry you, I just had a momentary… panic.”

“Robert, one thing I know, life with you will never be boring.” Robert smiled at him, before drawing him in for a soft kiss. “If you’re having second thoughts…” Aaron started, being cut off by another kiss.

“No,” Robert breathed. “I just needed to see you.” Aaron smiled into another kiss, enjoying it when Robert pressed his body against his car, their hips tight to each other.

“This isn’t exactly “not seeing each other before the wedding” is it?” Aaron whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Robert kiss his neck so sensually.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t wait,” Robert whispered against his skin. Eventually Aaron pulled back, knowing they were going to get carried away. Robert’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“I’m going home,” Aaron said. “Having a shower and some breakfast, then I’ll meet you later.” Aaron cupped Robert’s jaw, considering. “And you need to shave, too.”

“Er, pot calling the kettle black, there,” Robert said with a frown. Aaron laughed, kissing him again.

“See you in a few hours,” Aaron said with a smile. “And I’m not that hungover. I didn’t keep drinking when Adam switched over to the whisky.”

“Good,” Robert said with a smile. “Hey, you know…”

“I know,” Aaron said, grinning broadly before going back to his car, driving home.


	3. Speech

 

“Want to explain to me why you’re hunched over, gouging a hole in my kitchen table?” Chas said, seeing Aaron looking more shifty than he had in months. Years maybe. “Is this about the wedding?” she asked with a mothers perception, putting down two cups of tea in front of them. The day in question was fast approaching after all.

“Maybe,” Aaron said.

“If you’re having second thoughts,” Chas started.

“No, it’s not that,” Aaron interrupted. “I want to marry him.”

“But this is about the wedding?” Chas said, making Aaron nod curtly. “So?”

“My speech,” Aaron said. He and Robert had decided not to write their own vows, instead Robert wanted to write a speech for their wedding reception. Robert had said that Aaron didn’t have to do it, knowing how awkward he would feel talking in front of everyone they knew, but Aaron wanted to. Or a part of him did. He wanted to tell Robert how much he loved him. The problem was that he didn’t exactly have the right way with words.

“Robert will understand if you don’t want to,” Chas said. “He wants to marry you. Even with your unfortunate habit of having one word conversations.”

“I do want to,” Aaron said. “But I’m not sure it sounds right. Can you listen to it?”

“Yeah,” Chas said, smiling at him. “Course I will.” Aaron fished the crumpled paper out of the pocket of his hoodie and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“So, as we all know, I’m not really very good at this kind of thing. But as I only plan on getting married the once, I thought I’d make an exception for today. I never thought this day would come. Mostly because you’re an absolute idiot a lot of the time. And I’ve hated you. You’re stubborn, self indulgent, and have probably hurt me more than I ever thought possible.”

“Er…” Chas started. “That might not be the goal here. Are you sure you want to start off by insulting him?”

“Hang on, it gets better,” Aaron said. “You hurt me. But you are the only one who could put me back together. You let me see another side to you that no one else gets, that most people wouldn’t even believe is there. You’re capable of calming me down, and I like to think I stop you from doing the really stupid things. We’re not going to have a happy ever after together, we both know that. I don’t want you to ever be perfect. I don’t want you to change. I fell in love with who you are, not who I wanted you to be.”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said, feeling uncomfortable again. “Is it… too sentimental? Too over the top?”

“If you can’t be sentimental on your wedding day, when can you?” Chas said, smiling gently at him, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

“Is it all wrong?” Aaron asked. “I can hardly promise all those sappy things, like I’ll love him forever, because that’s not us. I know we’re going to argue like mad and we’ll want to kill each other at times. But I wouldn’t ever be without him.”

They both turned, hearing footsteps and Aaron closed his eyes, sighing as Robert entered the kitchen.

“Chas, a barrel needs changing,” he said succinctly. She took the hint and left both men alone, Aaron standing up and looking at his fiancé.

“How much did you hear?” Aaron asked, pointless to pretend he hadn’t been eavesdropping. The soft look in Robert’s eyes was a give away if nothing else.

“Pretty much all of it,” Robert admitted. “I was getting worried when I heard “self indulgent” and “hate.” Thought I might try and get some of my money back for the day.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, not biting, seeing that Robert still had that gentle, loving look on his face.

“You weren’t meant to hear that,” Aaron said. “Or not yet. I… it’s rubbish anyway.” Aaron felt exasperated and Robert calmed him through the simple motion of pulling Aaron into his arms, until the tension left Aaron’s body.

“You don’t have to make a speech,” Robert said, still keeping his hands on his waist, wanting to be close to him. “I know it’ll only embarrass you. How about instead, you save all these things that you never say to me for our wedding night.” Robert kissed along his jaw softly, making sure his voice reverberated right through Aaron. “You can tell me all those things that you love about me while I’m buried deep inside you.” Aaron gasped, already half hard. Feeling Robert’s breath tickle his ear wasn’t helping either.

“Rob…” Aaron warned quietly.

“Upstairs,” Robert growled, sucking his earlobe gently, dragging the edge of his teeth against the sensitive flesh.

“Not really where I thought this was going,” Aaron breathed, though he didn’t argue.

“I’m happy to stay here,” Robert teased. “Just thought you’d want a bit of privacy.

“Upstairs it is,” Aaron said, making Robert laugh as they hurriedly left the room.


	4. Finally

Robert couldn’t bear much more of this. Yes, it was their wedding day, yes it was the happiest day of his life (so far), but since the ceremony he had hardly seen Aaron. The Dingles had accosted him at the bar, with loud laughter, free drinks and a lot of congratulations. Robert felt like he hadn’t had a moment alone with his husband since they’d signed the wedding licence. And he had just about reached the end of his tether. Robert walked past Aaron at the bar, not looking at him, which took a big effort. Aaron looked stunning in his wedding suit. He did however brush his fingers against the base of Aaron’s spine as he passed, a silent signal that he needed time alone with him. Aaron clearly took the hint, because within sixty seconds they were both in the back hall of the Woolpack, blissfully alone.

“Finally,” Robert breathed, pulling Aaron in for a heated desperate kiss. One of urgency and need, almost one of possession. They only parted to draw breath, otherwise not able to stop. Hands were everywhere, sneaking under shirts to try and stroke bare heated skin. It hardly mattered that it’d only been a day or so since they’d slept together, it felt almost necessary to touch each other right now.

“You’re keen,” Aaron breathed as Robert’s large talented hand slipped down Aaron’s body, toying with his belt buckle.

“I need you,” Robert said, as if it was the easiest most obvious thing in the world. “I needed to be alone with my husband.” Aaron smiled almost shyly at the description, but he didn’t argue with it, surging forward to kiss Robert again. Aaron groaned deliciously as Robert’s hand squeezed him through his clothes.

“Oh!” Vic gasped in shock, seeing both men all over each other. “You’re missing your own wedding reception, you know?” she said conversationally, a smile appearing on her face as the surprise faded. She’d only come back to check on the food.

“We’ll be there in ten minutes,” Aaron said, not able to tear his eyes off of Robert‘s blue ones. His husband. The new ring felt heavy on his hand but in the most beautiful way possible.

“Twenty,” Robert corrected him.

“You’ve got the rest of your lives to be all over each other,” Vic said. “You only get one wedding reception, and trust me, the food is amazing,” she added with a wink before leaving them alone. The moment of passion had been well and truly broken by Vic, the urgent desire set aside for the time being. They could wait until tonight.

“I guess we should…” Aaron started, nodding towards the front of the pub. But Robert wasn’t quite ready to let him go. He felt this desperate need to touch his husband.

“One more minute,” Robert said quietly, not a question. Robert leaned his forehead against Aaron’s in the quiet. The noise from the pub felt distant and he wasn’t sure whether he could hear Aaron’s heartbeat, or simply feel it.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Aaron said, feeling Robert’s grip on him become firmer, one hand on the back of his neck, tightening in Aaron‘s hair. “I’m here.”

“I don’t want to share you,” Robert admitted. “Not with your family today, and I know that’s selfish but… all I needed there was you. That’s it.” Aaron smiled at him.

“They’re going to come and find us,” Aaron said. “We can’t escape for too long, you know that. And I’m starving, I barely touched breakfast.”

“Didn't you?” Robert questioned.

“Couldn’t eat,” Aaron admitted.

“Sorry, _you_ couldn’t eat?” Aaron laughed, kissing him once more before they both pulled their clothing back into place. Robert pressed another kiss to Aaron, this time gentle and undemanding. “Lets face the mob then.”


	5. Booking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert books the Honeymoon suite for their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not turn out the way I intended, but thought I'd include it anyway. Enjoy!

“Okay, and that’s the one with the large bath, right?” Robert said, focusing on the phone call. This was the most important hotel reservation he’d ever make, and he wanted everything to be perfect. It had to be.

“Yes, and it has a separate shower too,” the woman on the other end of the phone said.

“Perfect,” Robert said, smiling briefly as Aaron came in. Aaron returned the smile before collapsing onto the sofa and picking up the paper. “Mini bar?” Robert asked.

“Yes, fully stocked, sir.”

“On your website it said you provide welcome flowers,” Robert continued.

“Yes sir, that’s part of the Honeymoon suite package.”

“We don’t need the flowers,” Robert said firmly, seeing Aaron screw his nose up, even though he hadn’t said anything.

“Okay, I’ll make a note,” she said, still friendly.

“Perfect,” Robert said grinning. “It’s my husbands fault, flowers make him sneeze.” This was only half true, it was lilies particularly, but he didn’t need to go into the details.

“Oh. Your husband, sir?”

“Yes,” Robert said, his voice instantly turning cold. The woman on the other end of the phone could hardly mistake it. “That’s not a problem, is it?”

“Oh, no of course not,” she said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Good,” Robert said, still cold. “It better not be, the amount of money I’m spending with you.”

“I didn’t mean to cause offence,” she said. “Sorry, you just took me by surprise.”

“Mm,” Robert said, prepared to let it go because he didn’t want to make a big deal of it.

“Okay, well see you in April.” He hung up the phone, aware Aaron’s attention was on him.

“Rob…”

“It’s fine,” Robert said.

“Maybe stop calling them every day that you think of something new,” Aaron suggested. “You’ve got to be winding them up by now.”

“Oh, sorry,” Robert said sarcastically. “I want everything to be right for the start of our honeymoon, why is that a problem exactly?”

“It’s not,” Aaron said. “But look, you know us. All we need is a bed. Even when we go that far,” Aaron added. “I seem to remember a few times up against a wall.”

The joke worked in getting Robert to soften, and smile at him. Aaron kissed him very softly. “She stuttered when I mentioned my husband,” Robert admitted. “I didn’t like it, I…”

“People will always be arses,” Aaron said. “Don’t let it bother you.”

“How does it just bounce off you?” Robert asked. “You are important to me, and I don’t like it when anyone tries to act like you don’t matter to me.”

“It bounces off me, because I’m used to it,” Aaron said. “One random comment doesn’t mean much.”

“I don’t want anything to ruin our day,” Robert said quietly. “I want everything to be perfect.”

“I’ll be marrying you, that’s all I need to make it right,” Aaron said. He wasn’t used to seeing Robert this insecure, but he knew that Robert took it incredibly personally when any slight against his sexuality was mentioned, even off hand. Aaron had been in enough fist fights not to rise to the bait when someone commented on it. Aaron kissed him, letting it linger, be soft and reassuring. “I’m going to ask you something,” Aaron said. “Why is it so important that it’s perfect for you? Am I not enough?”

“God, no, Aaron,” Robert said quickly. “Of course not. I want everything to be right _for_ you.”

Aaron smiled at him, reassured. “Seriously, I’d do it in jeans and my hoodie if you’d let me.”

“No chance,” Robert said. “Not with how good I know you look in a suit. I want to see you in it all day, watch the way you move under the fabric until I can finally get you on your own and peel you out of every item of clothing. Very... slowly.” Aaron cleared his throat and Robert grinned wickedly.

“No one’s upstairs, right?”

“No,” Robert said. “And even if they are, since when did we care?”

“That’s true,” Aaron said. “Come on, then. Want to have you up against a wall for old times sake.” Robert laughed, but didn’t argue, going up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking ideas for this one. Thank you!


	6. Wedding Suit

  
Aaron’s been off with him for days. Robert’s really starting to worry about his fiancé’s behaviour, especially as the wedding’s creeping up. In fact, Robert’s started to think that Aaron doesn’t actually want this any more. Is only going through the motions because he can’t work out how to say that marriage isn’t what he wants for his future. Even thinking that _that_ is going through Aaron’s head breaks Robert’s heart.

One morning, about two weeks before the wedding, Aaron’s at the kitchen table, rubbing his hand over his face in agitation. “I can’t, Robert. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” Robert said, having expected the words doesn’t make them hurt any less, but he had had some ideas about what he could say or do to stop this. “Right, we can scale back the wedding, it doesn’t have to be as big as we’re going. We can cut out whatever you want.”

“Robert…”

“No, seriously,” Robert said, speaking very quickly. “Please don’t call it off.”

“Robert, breathe and let me talk!” Aaron almost shouted, trying to snap him out of it.

“Right,” Robert said. “Look, please don’t leave me. I hate doing this, and I hate to admit it, but I’m really not above begging.”

“Calm down,” Aaron said. It didn’t help that it looked like he was about to laugh at him. Robert didn’t like being laughed at at the best of times.

“Aaron, don’t,” Robert said. “This is important to me, I’d love to know it’s important to you too.”

“It’s my suit,” Aaron said.

“What?” Robert asked, completely floored. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting.

“I can’t wear my suit to the wedding,” Aaron repeated. “It doesn’t fit me properly. I need to go out and buy a new one.”

“Oh.” Robert felt spectacularly stupid from jumping to conclusions.

“I’m not leaving you, you daft git,” Aaron said, getting up and wrapping his hands around Robert to keep him close, try and comfort him.

“Good, because I couldn’t bear it,” Robert said, stopping so he can bury his face in Aaron’s neck, breathing in the scent of him. Aaron let him for a good few seconds before pulling back.

“I’m meant to be the insecure one,” Aaron told him.

“I know,” Robert teased, eyes light. “But I know that… you’re on edge for the wedding. I panicked.” Robert sighed. “Look, shall we forget it? Just go to a registry office, take the first appointment and stop all the planning. You never wanted this anyway.”

“You’re nervous,” Aaron realised. Thinking that maybe he hadn’t done a good job of reassuring Robert lately, Aaron kissed him very gently. “I am not going anywhere. I want this, and I love you.” Robert smiled into another kiss.

“Why does the suit not fit?” he asked.

“Oh come off it,” Aaron said. “I know you’ve noticed I’m getting broader, from lifting all that scrap around while Adam is…”

“Be careful how you finish that sentence.”

“While Adam is otherwise engaged with Victoria,” Aaron said delicately. “Someone’s got to pick up the slack at work. And I know you’ve noticed how my body’s changed.”

“Mm,” Robert said, voice going dark with lust. He had noticed it, very appreciatively. Those muscled arms, the new definition on his chest. He’d adored how fit Aaron was lately, so much so he felt the urge to take Aaron’s T shirt off and taste him again right now. “I have noticed.” In fact, Aaron’s body had started to make him feel a little self conscious about his own. Sitting at a desk hardly gave him the work out Aaron’s job did, but Aaron hadn’t complained, was still just as enthusiastic as he always had been, so that was an issue for another day.

“Hang on a minute,” Robert said, as if something’s just dawned on him. “How do you know it doesn’t fit?”

“What?”

“You tried it on,” Robert said with a grin. “You actually… are looking forward to our wedding enough that you tried your suit on.”

Aaron thought about denying it, but could see how much it mattered to Robert, so he didn’t.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Yeah, I did. I’m nervous, but I am looking forward to it. A lot.”

“So am I,” Robert said. “Now get back into bed. I want to appreciate my husbands body.” His voice was filled with lust, but that was nothing to the power in his gaze.

“We’re not married yet,” Aaron reminded him.

“What does two weeks matter?” Robert asked with a smirk. Aaron never could resist that look no matter how hard he tried. So he went upstairs, Robert close behind him.


	7. Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt, hope you enjoy!

Aaron had just finished, and he stacked up the invitations carefully. It was only a small pile of envelopes. They weren’t inviting many people, and of those that they were, most of them lived less than a stones throw away. Their wedding was very nearly completed. The planning stages of it anyway, and Aaron felt a little overwhelmed.

For most of his life, Aaron had been counting down time to some dreaded date. First it was how long he could endure the horror of life with his father. Then struggling, in and out of prison. Court dates, release dates. Nothing that particularly filled him with joy. Anniversary’s were bad things, usually. Reminders of bad times, bad events. Just another sign that he’d had to get up struggle through another year of hard days. Sometimes Aaron had wondered what the point of all of it was. It’s why he never looked to the future before. Because it was always negative. The unknown future just held pain for him.

But now, things were different. They’d set a wedding date, and it was honestly a day that Aaron was looking forward to. He couldn’t remember actually looking forward to much of anything before. This was new, this was… dare he even think good? He twisted his engagement ring on his finger, thinking. Was it possible he could have one perfect day? Even when Robert proposed hadn’t been a perfect day. For obvious reasons. Then Aaron was in hospital with a very fuzzy memory of previous events. Aaron did have happy moments, a lot of them with Robert, but rarely had he had perfect days. Even the ones that should be right and good most often went wrong.

“Hey,” Robert said, coming into the kitchen. Aaron suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to touch his fiancé. He got up and wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist, kissing him gently.

“What was that for?” Robert asked, still close enough that his words whispered across Aaron’s lips.

“Just thinking,” Aaron said, kissing him again. Robert backed off a step or two, looking at Aaron in confusion. Aaron didn’t often initiate kisses, especially where anyone could walk in. In private he was very affectionate, but not here.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why would anything be wrong?” Aaron asked. “Can’t I want to kiss my fiancé?”

“You can, but you usually drag me upstairs first,” Robert said. His hand cradled Aaron’s face gently. “And I know you, I know something’s bothering you.”

“No.”

“Aaron…”

“No, I know what you mean, but nothings bothering me,” Aaron said. “I was thinking about our wedding day.”

“And that caused you to frown and scowl because…?” Robert said. Aaron smiled and kissed him again, making it slower, deeper.

“That’s just my face,” Aaron said in between breathless kisses. Robert’s laugh vibrated deep inside him. Maybe Robert’s suggestion of being dragged upstairs wasn’t a bad one. Then Chas came in.

“Oh! Sorry,” she said, not sounding it at all. In fact when Aaron pulled away from Robert, she was smiling.

“We’re busy,” Aaron said, turning away from her and back to Robert. Robert looked at him in surprise but didn’t argue as Aaron kissed him again.

“Okay, what’s brought this on?” Robert asked, keeping his arms tight around Aaron. Aaron kissed him yet again, then parted from him, taking his seat at the kitchen table. Chas had since left.

“I was… finishing our wedding invitations,” Aaron explained. “It got me thinking.”

“Oh?” Robert asked, a slight smile on his face. “I still think we should have got a wedding planner to do that, or Leyla. Invitations are a nightmare.”

“Er, no,” Aaron said. “Considering we’d barely need to get in a car to deliver these, that’s a waste of money. Anyway, that’s not the point.”

“What is the point?” Robert asked.

“Oh just forget it,” Aaron said. “You’ll call me soft.”

“I promise not to,” Robert said, though that smile seemed dangerous.

“I was thinking… I can’t remember the last time I had something that I was looking forward to.”

“No?”

“No,” Aaron said. “But I’m really, really looking forward to our wedding day. And it… got me thinking, that’s all.”

“About…?” Robert prompted.

“How happy I am with you.” Aaron was uncomfortable saying it, but it was worth it for the brief look of unguarded pleasure on Robert’s face. “Don’t push it,” Aaron added. Robert laughed outright at that.

“So… Chas is out the front of the pub, Charity’s awol, Liv and Noah are at school, and we have upstairs to ourselves, so…”

Aaron looked at the clock. “Liv’ll be back from school within half an hour.”

“Better make it quick, then,” Robert said lowly. “Hadn’t we?” Aaron smiled into a deep kiss before Robert pulled him upstairs, both of them laughing.


	8. Dance with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be on a roll today. Hope you enjoy!

Chas was drunk, laughing and happy on the dance floor, while Aaron and watched from the sidelines. Their wedding day had been perfect, and Aaron’s jaw was almost starting to ache with how much he’d been smiling throughout the whole day. Absolutely the happiest day of his life.

“Hey,” Robert said coming behind him and wrapping his arms around his husbands waist. “You okay?”

“How bothered are you with me wearing a tie for the rest of the night?” Aaron asked. Robert rolled his eyes but obligingly took it off, tucking Aaron's tie in his own pocket. However, he did let his fingers linger on Aaron’s neck and jaw, eyes darkening with want.

“Later,” Aaron said, eyes sparkling. “We have all night.”

“Don’t I know it,” Robert said deeply.

“Don’t stand over there!” Both men looked to see Chas coming towards them, attempting to pull Aaron onto the dance floor. “Come on, I never thought we’d get here, dance with your mum!”

“No,” Aaron said. “I’m going to stay right here, okay?” Chas pouted but went back, and Aaron had to laugh. She certainly was giving it her all. Robert kissed Aaron briefly.

“Dance with your mother on your wedding day,” Robert said softly.

“I don’t dance. Not with anyone, ever.”

“I’d dance with my mother if she were here today,” Robert said very quietly, planting a kiss on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron could only just hear him above the music.

“Way to go for guilt tripping me,” Aaron said after a beat of silence as he absorbed Roberts words. “You miss her?”

Robert considered it. “I used to… ache for her, because I missed the family I thought I had. Suddenly it was just me. I now have my family with you. And that sister of yours who refused to stay in her bridesmaids dress for a moment longer than absolutely necessary.”

Aaron smiled at that as they both looked at Liv, who‘d changed into jeans, but kept her hair as it‘d been that morning. Robert made Aaron turn to look at him. “If I can drink ale out of that disgusting welly that your uncle gave me, you can dance with your mum on our wedding day.”

Aaron felt like he had very little ground to argue with. “Fine,” he said. “But you are not to mock me about this once in the next twenty years.”

“I promise,” Robert said with a grin. Aaron went off to Chas, leaving Robert smiling at his husband.

“How did you get him to dance?” Liv asked, watching them.

“I have my methods of persuasion,” Robert said suggestively, wrapping an arm around Liv’s shoulders.

“Urgh! Sorry I asked,” she said, screwing her nose up. 

“Less of the cheek, I’m your brother in law now,” Robert said with a grin. 

“Yeah,” Liv said, wide eyed. “Like _that_ gives you permission to tell me what to do.” Robert smiled at her, he couldn’t help it. He didn’t think he’d ever been this happy.


	9. Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one! Thank you so much for the encouragement on this!

It had been a long, tiring, happy, emotionally exhausting day. And they’d both had a little bit more to drink than was healthy. 

“Bed,” Robert said in the backroom, pulling Aaron into his arms for a messy kiss, hands slipping under his suit jacket and throwing it to the floor.

“Fine,” Aaron said with a grin. He hardly needed persuasion anyway. Robert stumbled up the stairs, both of their hands fumbling over clothes, mixed with laughter and gentle kisses

“I love you,” Robert said once their bedroom door was closed, kissing his husband deeply. 

“Get undressed then,” Aaron said, looking at him expectantly. Robert managed to get his own jacket off, then started fumbling with his shirt buttons. Aaron realised he’d had more to drink than he’d thought. “Hey, are you all right?” Aaron asked, putting his hands on Robert’s wrists to stop him. He looked into his husbands alcohol clouded eyes and knew that nothing would be happening now, wedding night or not.

“You’re drunk,” Aaron announced.

“No,” Robert said.

“Robert…”

“Well.... Cain kept pushing drinks on me, I couldn’t say no,” he said, collapsing back onto the bed. “Would have called me a light weight.”

“You are a light weight,” Aaron said. Robert did something which Aaron could only describe as giggling, making Aaron laugh in turn. Aaron sighed happily, and started to undress Robert, though once he lay on the mattress, all the movement Robert could manage was to lift his hips. Aaron covered him with the duvet, stroking his face gently, trying to let all the tenderness he felt towards his husband show in his touch.

“Go to sleep,” Aaron said.

“What about sex?” Robert slurred, frowning at him.

“If you’re even conscious in ten minutes, I’m going to be shocked,” Aaron said. Robert shuffled towards him.

“Wanna hold you,” he said. Aaron smiled and pulled Robert close, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead, unable to stop smiling. He felt so happy right now. Married. It felt unreal, he was such a screwed up person, how could he be married? Aaron thought this would never actually happen. Something would always get in the way.

He was thinking far too much to be able to sleep, which meant he heard the noises downstairs. It could be late night drunks from the pub having spilled into the backroom, but either way, Aaron wanted to check. He pulled his arms free from Robert and went downstairs.

Surprisingly, he saw Vic, rifling through his jacket. “Er… hi?” Aaron said.

“God, Aaron, you made me jump!” Vic said, putting a hand to her chest.

“What’re you doing?”

“Looking for my phone,” Vic said. “Rob stole it from me, said I was taking unflattering pictures of him.” She rolled her eyes.

“That’s my jacket, not Robert’s,” Aaron said, holding his hand out for it. “His is upstairs, I’ll get your phone.”

“Sorry, I really didn’t want to… _interrupt_ ,” Vic said, raising her eyebrows pointedly.

“All you interrupted was Robert’s snoring," Aaron said with a smile.

“Seriously?” Vic asked. “You guys had an affair for God knows how long, and it’s your wedding night, and he’s asleep?!”

“Yeah, the flattery there, really helping my ego,” Aaron said, though he couldn’t stop smiling. He was too happy. “He’s really drunk. I’ll go and get your phone.” Aaron did just that, Robert dead to the world. He didn’t even twitch at the noise Aaron made as he found Vic’s phone and went back downstairs.

“Thank you,” she said when Aaron threw it to her, and she caught it neatly.

“Want to stay for a drink?” Aaron asked. Vic looked like she was considering it. “There’s still some champagne in the fridge.”

“You sure?” she asked. “I mean… I’m sure hanging out with me wasn’t what you planned to do on your wedding night.”

“I saw Adam collapsed in a hedge outside,” Aaron said. 

“Well, he shouldn’t drink the best part of an entire whisky bottle on his own then, should he?” Vic said with no sympathy.

“You’ve got nothing better to do tonight either. And I can’t sleep, my mind keeps running over everything at a hundred miles an hour.”

“Then, yeah,” Vic said, smiling slowly. “A drink’s good.” Aaron opened the bottle of champagne and poured them two glasses. “How do you feel?” Vic asked, sitting on the sofa and stretching her legs out.

“It doesn’t feel any different,” Aaron said. “I… I’m happy that we’ve made this kind of… commitment, I guess. But I don’t feel married.”

“That’s normal,” Vic said. “I think it took… about six months for me to feel like someone’s wife. It’s a lot to get your head around.”

“That long?” Aaron asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” she said. “I love Adam, but being married felt… too adult. Like I suddenly knew what the hell I was doing with my life.” Aaron laughed at that description, because it was true. Getting married didn’t fix everything else, it just meant he had Robert by his side to get through all the crap life threw at him.

“You speak so much sense, you know that?” Aaron said after a moment.

“I got all the wisdom in that family,” Vic said with a wink. Aaron laughed.

* * *

 

Robert woke up with a pounding headache and completely alone. The events of yesterday were clear memories, perfect moments that had him smiling. But the evening was hazy at best. He could remember Aaron undressing him, but then a blank space where he assumed he’d dropped into sleep. Robert got up slowly, moving his head gingerly as he got dressed. He really had drunk too much yesterday, but with everyone being happy and keeping giving him drinks, he hadn’t been able to stop himself, high on happiness. God, he’d have been such a disappointment to Aaron, not even able to stay conscious for their wedding night. He went downstairs, and stopped, seeing his sister and his husband curled up on the sofa, both bedraggled and asleep. He gave Aaron’s shoulder a gentle shove.

“Mm?”

“You know, I never thought I’d wake up alone the morning after my wedding, to find my husband in someone else’s arms,” Robert teased.

“Vic…” Aaron said, waking her up. “Oi.”

“Oh, hi Rob,” she said, blinking herself awake.

“I want my husband back,” Robert said with a smile as she and Aaron disentangled themselves from each other.

“I should go home,” Vic said. 

“Phone,” Aaron reminded her. Vic nodded and picked it up, and her high heels, leaving the pub barefoot.

“So... last night was memorable,” Robert said, pulling Aaron back down onto the sofa with him. “I’m sorry I got so drunk. I didn’t mean to.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Aaron said.

“No, it does.”

“It doesn’t,” Aaron said again. “Because I get you for the rest of my life. One night, one day doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“You’re amazing,” Robert said, kissing him, then groaning when his head moved too quickly.

“Need some paracetemol?” Aaron asked, unable to stop grinning.

“Yeah,” he said. Aaron smirked and went to get it, along with a glass of water, happy and content.


End file.
